


I'm Yours

by ahill3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Songfic, apparently I love songfics, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahill3/pseuds/ahill3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has to portray his feelings to someone - what better way than through karaoke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I love songfics haha
> 
> This has "I'm Yours" from Jason Mraz. Loooove it!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this!

"Come on Ron, you have to do it!" Ginny yelled into his ear.

"No absolutely not!"  _There is no way I am going to make a fool out of myself._

"We all did it! It's not that bad actually." Ron just glared at Harry.

"No."  _Well thanks for being on my side, Harry._

"It's actually quite fun!" Hermione chimed in, "I know you will have fun once you are up there. Believe me, I know what you need." Ron blushed when he heard that.  _I need you…she knows that, right?_  He looked over to Hermione and locked eyes with her. She blushed and quickly averted her eyes.  _No, I don't think she does know. I'm not one for showing emotion._ Ron couldn't stop thinking about the night when they had kissed. He was sure he felt something and that Hermione felt it too, but nothing has happened since then.  _Maybe I just need to let her know how I feel…_

"Ron! Stop being a baby!" yelled Ginny again.

"Fine."

"Seriously, it's not bad –" Ginny stopped suddenly, "Oh, I didn't think you would say yes."

He ignored his sister and headed toward the karaoke booth.  _Ok…so what song should I sing? I definitely want it to do with her…_ It took him a little while to find a song, but he knew it was perfect.

He cautiously approached the stage and waited for the music to come on. He stared at all the people watching and couldn't help but think… _why the heck am I doing this?_

* * *

Hermione watched Ron with a bemused expression.  _Well this is definitely going to be fun!_  She waited for his first few lines…

" **Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back"**

_Awe! He looks so cute…uncomfortable, but extremely cute!_  Hermione couldn't help but smile at how embarrassed he was. He was looking down at his feet, and it looked like he was unable to move. Hermione let a small laugh escape her lips, and realized that this was one of the reasons why she liked him…

" **Before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test**

**And nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some"**

While Hermione was watching him, she remembered what happened a few weeks ago.  _I kissed him. I can't believe that I actually made a move on him! And now it is just weird…I don't know what he is thinking. I wish I did though._  Hermione wasn't very optimistic about Ron's thoughts towards her. She didn't want to think about this, and she turned her attention back to Ron. She realized at once that he was staring at her. Hermione had no choice but to stare into his eyes and listen to his words…

* * *

" **But I won't hesitate no more,**

**No more, it cannot wait**

**I'm yours"**

Ron's eyes bore deeply into Hermione's.  _Please Hermione, believe me! I'll do anything for you to realize this._

" **Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love"**

Ron smiled as he locked eyes with Hermione. She was listening to him using all the energy that she had.  _I know I can't explain myself to her, but she is all I ever wanted._  He started to feel more relaxed, and he started to get into it.

" **Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**

**We're just one big family**

**And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved"**

Ron watched her as he sang this.  _We can do this…_

* * *

Hermione was watching Ron with such intensity. Since he had made eye contact, he hasn't broken it which is very unlike him.

" **So, I won't hesitate no more,**

**No more, it cannot wait I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate our time is short**

**This is our fate**

**I'm yours"**

Hermione was smiling without her knowing it. Listening to him say that made her feel incredible.  _Maybe he does care about us, about what I feel toward him. Is it bad that I;m getting my hopes up right now?_  She listened to the words that were just sung and smiled more in response.  _No, it's not bad at all._

" **I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror**

**And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**And so I drew a new face and I laughed"**

She giggled at that last line. Ron was getting really into the song now. He was swaying to the beat and his voice was actually pretty good. But the thing that Hermione enjoyed the most was that he never broke eye contact.  _It's like he is singing the song for me…no, he_ is _singing the song for me._

" **I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**

**It's what we aim to do**

**Our name is our virtue"**

Hermione was on the edge of her chair watching him. She still couldn't get over the feeling he gave her when she looked at him. She especially loved the chorus that was coming up…

" **But I won't hesitate no more,**

**No more it cannot wait**

**I'm yours"**

Hermione sighed, and only one thought was running through her head:  _I'm yours too…_

* * *

" **Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours"**

Ron never felt so free in his life, and he was definitely having fun.  _Let me be with you Hermione, please. It's the only thing I can think about!_

" **So please don't, please don't, please don't,**

**There's no need to complicate,**

**Cause our time is short**

**This, this, this is our fate,**

**I'm yours"**

Ron stepped off the stage and went right back to his table. Everybody was clapping and cheering him.  _I guess I did a good job…who knew I had it in me?_  He searched for the one person he wanted to see. He walked over to Hermione with a shy smile on his face.

"So how did you like it?" She asked him. He didn't answer at first he just scooped her up and kissed her. Everything he had been feeling since that first night came out in this kiss.

When he pulled back he saw a slightly stunned expression, "I'm pretty sure I liked it. How about you?" Hermione nodded and smiled. "You were right. You do know what I need…" He kissed her again, ignoring all the cheers and cat calls. He was fine where he was.  _I have what I need…_


End file.
